Cliff, Alfie, and the Angel
by melodypond013
Summary: 15-year-old Cliff (OC) reaches under his bed and feels a hand grab his. It turns out to be a Weeping Angel who just doesn't want to cause any trouble. Cliff calls up his best friend Alphie, whose dad, Craig, specializes in mysterious happenings like this. Cliff then goes on an amazing adventure to find out what a Weeping Angel really is, and what it really wants.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - "It Begins" (Cliff)

It started with a fallen book.

It could have started differently if Cliff had not become so overtired that he dropped his book as he was reading in bed, and if it had not hit the wall and slid under the bed frame in the presence of dust bunnies and lost socks. Along with, as Cliff was soon to find out, just one more thing in the lonely dark.

As was said before, it started with a fallen book, and Cliff picking up the book. This is where our story begins.

Cliff Pollux lay on his side while reading a novel his teacher had recommended. At this time of night, 10:30, he was usually asleep. But the book, like many others, was too gripping to put down. Eventually his loss of energy caught up to him. The muscles in his hands loosened their grip and his eyes fluttered shut. The book slid down the mattress and under the entire bed frame, and Cliff was taken by sleep.

Cliff woke in a daze. Yellow crust caked the edges of his eyes. According to his small alarm clock on his dresser, he had been asleep for roughly nine hours, but it felt like he had just closed his eyes five minutes ago.

After a moment's thought, he remembered his beloved novel that had wrapped him up the previous night. Lazily he slid his hand down his mattress and it hit his cold, cream-colored bedroom wall. His arm bent at an awkward angle as he blindly searched for the book under his bed.

Cliff Pollux was not one to be afraid of anything. He was never afraid of rustles he heard in bushes or trees, and did not feel vulnerable in darkness or empty alleys or even city streets. Many called Cliff fearless. And he was, because he was convinced there was nothing to be afraid of.

Which is why he felt very conflicted when another hand under the bed grabbed his own.

Cliff felt the hand shaking. It was also sweating profusely. He could feel a fast, heavy pulse pumping through the hand's veins. Cliff's thoughts whirred like a blender in his head. He didn't know what to do. So after what felt like hours of lying there on his bed, he craned his neck to at least see the hand that was clenched in his, and maybe a body and a face that was attached to it, too.

But when the hand was in Cliff's field of vision, it had turned to stone.


	2. Chapter 2: Alfie (Cliff)

Chapter 2 - "Alfie, You Better Get Over Here.." (Cliff)

_Oh my God._

That was all Cliff could think at first. His brain was fuzz. He didn't know what to do. _Okay_, he thought_. So there's this thing under my bed. I would say it's a person, but when I look at it, it turns to stone. It's not doing anything to me. It's just holding my hand. I don't know what to do. I need help. That's what he planned to say. But say to who? _

"Alfie," he breathed, and reached for his cell phone, which was (thankfully) in reach.

Alfie Owens was Cliff's best friend. Ever since the second grade when Cliff socked a kid in the jaw for laughing at Alfie, they had been inseparable. Cliff also knew that Alfie's dad worked for a secret force that fought against, as Alfie put it, "the unnatural." Whatever. _Just call him_, Cliff thought to himself.

Cliff's shaking fingers dialed the number he had memorized long ago. He had not taken an eye off of the creature under his bed. It didn't occur to him that blinking fell into the category of "looking away" until it was too late. His eyes closed for an amount of time that was less than a second and suddenly, a stone figure sat on his bed, legs crossed, right in front of him.

The stone figure appeared to be a girl. It, or, she, had short curly hair with a dress that had strong similarities with a toga. The dress was so long he couldn't even tell if she was wearing shoes or not. She wore no jewelry. The figure was covering her eyes with both hands, as if silently crying. Oh yeah, and also, _wings_. A stone _angel _was sitting on Cliff's bed.

Alfie's phone kept ringing for a long time. Cliff was almost afraid he wouldn't even answer. Just as Cliff was about to give up, he heard a click, and the familiar, "Hello?"

"Dude. You have to get over here. Right. Now. This is serious. Bring your dad, too. I think this is one of the 'unnatural' cases you were talking about." Silence for a moment.

"What the hell is going on, man?" Alfie said suddenly from the other line.

"_EVERYTHING!_" Cliff shouted. "Just get over here ASAP!"

"Fine. I swear, if this is your cat getting stuck in your hair again, or something else stupid like that, I'll kill you."

"Don't worry man. Just get over here before something else weird happens," said Cliff, getting exasperated.

"Fine," Alfie huffed, and the line clicked.

Cliff estimated that it would take Alfie at least five minutes to get to his house. Maybe even more, regarding that he didn't seem the situation was that big of a deal. _I should have told him what happened while I was still on the phone with him_, Cliff scolded himself.

Cliff spent the next five minutes staring at the angel. Studying her. He knew he couldn't take his eyes off her, or else she might run away. _Or fly_, Cliff thought. _She has wings. Can she fly_? Instead of blinking normally, his eyes took turns closing so they wouldn't be totally deprived of moisture. It wasn't really blinking; it was more like extremely exaggerated winking. But it worked.

Eventually, he heard a knock on the front door, which was problematic, because Cliff's room was on the whole other side of the house. "Er, come in!" he hollered, hoping it was Alfie and his father, and not a murderer. Luckily enough, three seconds later, Alfie burst through Cliff's door. Alfie's father, Craig, quickly followed.

"This better be - Whoa. What is _that_?" Alfie asked immediately.

"That's the problem," Cliff told him. "I don't know."

Craig stared at the stone figure wide-eyed. "He told me about these," he said, his breath shaky. "Just.. Don't look away."

"Why?" Alfie asked.

"It'll move," I told him simply.

"What the-"

"He told me about these," Craig repeated. "The Doctor. He talked about them all the time."

The Doctor was a man that Cliff had never met but heard about many times from Alfie and Craig, and even Alfie's mother, before she died when the boys were 12. He still didn't even know the story behind _that_. Apparently, the Doctor's visits were rare. He showed up about twice a year. Alfie said before that the Doctor and Craig spoke about "work", but the secrecy of the conversations made it seem like more than that. Alfie reported that sometimes he could hear his father crying whenever the Doctor tried to talk about Sophie. She would be Alfie's mother.

"I've got to call him," Craig said finally. "He said to only call for an emergency, and this definitely is one." Alfie's father slipped out his mobile phone and held down a button. He switched the caller to speakerphone. The boys heard the phone ring for what seemed like forever until a voice finally answered.

"Hello?"_ Scottish_, Cliff thought. _Female and Scottish_. _The Doctor's a girl?_

"Er, who is this?" Craig asked.

"_I_ should be asking _you_," the voice snapped back.

"Can I just talk to the Doctor?" Craig pleaded.

"Fine." A pause. "Doctor! A bloke on the phone wants to talk to you!"

"Thank you, Amy!" A second voice on the line called out. This time Cliff deduced the voice to be male and English. "Hello?" asked the voice.

"Doctor!" Craig exclaimed. A smile broke out on his face. "It's Craig! Craig Owens!"

"Craig!" the voice, who was apparently the Doctor, cried. "You know to only call when it's an emergency, yes? You sound much too happy to be in danger."

"It's just nice to talk to you again, Doctor," gushed Craig, and suddenly remembered the stone angel sitting on Cliff's bed. "Uh, yeah, we do have _quite_ an emergency. Weeping angel emergency. It's sitting – yeah, just _sitting_ – on my boy's best friend's bed. Should we be concerned?"

"Um, yes. Very." The Doctor paused for a moment. "Sit tight, don't blink, don't look away, you know the details. I'll be there ASAP. And tell Alfie I say hi."

"Hi, Doctor!" Alfie shouted into the phone.

"Alfie! How are you?"

"Could we.. talk about this when you get here? And not when there's a random statue on my best friend's bed?"

"Oh yeah. That. I'll be right there."


End file.
